Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: She's weird and he's weird as well. But no matter the cost, he would do anything to make her happy. One-shot series feat. NaLu
1. Anniversary Scramble

**A/N: Well it sure has been a long time hasn't it? Anways, I decided to write a one-shot compilation due to plot bunnies hitting me and me being the lazy ass that I am never having the time to plan them out so… without further ado I give you… a fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: And on the seventh day, Mashima said, "Let there be Fairy Tail." **

**Prompt: Lucy's upset, Natsu and Happy are full, and Gray is just well... Gray. In this mixed up tale brings about the love between an idiot and even bigger idiot realizing their feelings for one another.**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 1,841**

* * *

**††††**

Slipping on her usual attire making sure to prep herself extra-cute for the day, Lucy left her apartment with a little skip in her step, smiling brightly for what was to come. Because unlike most days, today was an extra-special day. Today was the day Lucy Heartfilia had stumbled upon Fairy Tail's infamous Salamander and had been lucky enough to join her dream guild.

And in light of today's special meaning, she had decided to surprise her teammates with a special meal at hand that she had spent all of yesterday preparing. She just couldn't wait to see the smiles on their faces when they'd seen the creation she had planned.

Taking her usual seat at the bar counter, Lucy began to wait patiently for the two, ordering a strawberry milkshake to keep her busy.

"Well, you sure seem to be in a good mood," Mira chirped, wiping a mug clean from behind the bar counter. "Something big must have happened."

Lucy couldn't contain the smile on her face, "Well… not something per say but, today is the anniversary of the day I met Natsu and Happy. I felt bad since last year—er, seven years ago—I didn't do anything really big for them… so I decided to plan a little surprise party for them this year!"

"Oh how wonderful~" The barmaid cooed, "Could it also be that today has another _special _occasion?"

"Huh?"

The celestial wizard blinked in confusion at the demon's words.

"You two are awfully close to one another aren't you? Could it be that today is the day where you will finally confess your feelings to him?" She squealed, imaging a sparkly eyed Lucy give a tearful love confession as Natsu shyly admitted his feelings as well, only to scoop up the celestial wizard into his strong arms while they laughed happily.

She could just see it now.

Lucy blushed profusely at the takeover mage's accusation, muttering things like 'it's not like that' and 'we're just friends' before sinking lower into her seat. Natsu was just a good friend for Pete sake! Perhaps even like a brother to her. There was _no way_ the fire-breathing mage would ever be anything else in her eyes — no way!

Well… he did save her on some occasions… okay, a LOT of occasions, not to mention how awfully protective of her he was. Thinking back he did have a bit of sweet side to him (not that she would ever admit that aloud) in a "Natsu-ish" kind of way. And he did manage to save her future.

Okay so maybe she did, kinda, sorta have some feelings for the pink haired mage that went just a tiny bit above friendship tones. If anything it was nothing but the utmost respect for him—at least that's what she thought.

* * *

**††††**

_7:55P.M._

Ten hours…

She had waited at the guild for ten hours for them to show up, and not a single trace of Natsu or Happy was heard from or seen.

'I don't get it, did I do something wrong? Were they on a mission?' No that couldn't be it, Natsu would've said something if he did.

Then where were they?

Lucy's mind began playing different scenarios of which the pink haired pyro and exceed were injured inside of a cave calling for help, or that they had fallen ill to an extreme sickness and were bed-ridden.

Clearing her head of these thoughts, Lucy ran out the guild doors without so much as a "bye" leaving a mystified Mirajane behind.

The first place she went to look was Natsu and Happy's house, only to find nothing but leftover food scraps, dirty laundry, and other unknown substances (she'd like to not name) instead. Cursing her luck, the blonde haired girl dashed over to the riverbed where the two would partake in their daily fishing activities, finding a half-naked Gray snoozing instead.

The orange-pinkish sky enlightened with purple hues alarmed her of the day's end. Her clothes that were once sparkly clean and fresh were now torn and soaked in sweat. It was getting late and she had searched just about every nook and cranny for them. Just where could they be?

In the distance she could hear the sound of the Kadria Cathedral's bell tower ringing.

"I guess… I'll go home then." She sighed.

* * *

**††††**

"I worked really hard on that meal too," the celestial wizard groaned, walking tiredly up the steps to her room. "I guess today wasn't so special after all…"

Hearing the door click open, Lucy felt all of her hairs stand on end. There was no possible way she left her apartment door unlocked so carelessly, and the only people who have her key are her and…

"NATSU!"

Sitting comfortably on the sofa was the fire dragonslayer, his eyes narrowed in deep thought as he stared at the card game him and Happy were playing. Upon hearing his name, he looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Heya Luce, we were starting to wonder when you were gonna show up!" He grinned boyishly.

"Aye, Natsu and I were getting tired of waiting."

"I-is that so?" she managed to say. Fighting back the urge to strangle the two for breaking into her apartment once again, and make her worry over them. 'I can't believe it… this whole time they were in my room?!'

"Natsu was really worried about you, he was starting to cry~" Happy teased, earning a blush from the dragonslayer.

"I-I was not! Besides, you were too!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

After a few minutes of hearing the two argue back and forth, Lucy felt her anger slowly evaporate. Who was she kidding? She could never stay mad at these two.

"Nuh uh."

Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah—"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, silencing the two.

"Geesh, all you had to do was ask." Natsu retorted.

Lucy felt a tick mark appear above her eyebrow but ignored it, today was a special day after all. Despite the minor (major) setbacks they had, they were going to celebrate. Taking a moment to calm her nerves, Lucy flashed a smile at the two.

"Since you guys surprised me last—seven—years ago, I decided to give you guys a present on this fateful day." She proudly announced, before walking into the kitchenette, preparing to take out the meals she had placed inside the small fridge.

It had taken her a lot of effort yesterday to create the exquisite dishes, and a large sum of money to bribe a certain ice mage into keeping the two distracted, but she had finally did it. A full set of gourmet dishes fit for a king! All kinds of salads, soups, pastas, fire foods, and fish they could eat—all made by her loving hands. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Natsu…"

"Y-yes, Lucy?"

"…where's the food that was in here?"

". . . ."

"NATSU!"

Practically destroying her small fridge door, Lucy stormed over to the living room to see her teammates cower in fear. They could almost see the fire coming from Lucy's mouth—making Natsu briefly wonder if the taste would be as _oh, so_ tempting as it looked. The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose to calm her raging headache.

Taking this opportunity to escape, Happy swiftly flew out the window leaving a terrified fire mage behind. His last words to his adoptive father "I'll make sure to put fish in your casket!" before he disappeared into the night sky.

That poor, poor fool.

"_Natsu…"_

He gulped in reply, sweating bullets as he waited for his partner's attack.

"Where. Is. It?"

"H-huh? O-oh, you mean the food, r-right? So uh… funny story about that haha," he chuckled nervously, "We were so hungry waiting for you that we uh, started to look through your fridge and we kinda… ate it?"

There was a pregnant pause between the two.

"Are you serious?! Do…do you know how long that took to make?" She growled, stepping dangerously closer towards the dragonslayer.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" He apologized, watching in horror as she stepped closer and closer towards the sofa until they were a mere hair's length apart. "I-It was an honest mistake I swear! Besides, there's no use crying over spilt milk, right?"

"Why you—"

"Oh, I got you something!" He grinned, pulling out a small bag from underneath the sofa. "I overheard you talking to Levy about that book you saw yesterday and I got it for you. Oh, and a stuffed bunny, and there are these cool pens I thought you would like."

One by one, Natsu began digging through the paper bag handing her the leather-bound book, plush doll, and writing pens. Lucy was shocked to say the least. Could it be...?

Could it be that this guy actually has feelings for her?

"Natsu…" Lucy hugged the gifts closer to her chest, as a small smile crept its way onto her face. "You did remember."

"Of course I'd remember, today's the day that I met you. If I didn't, then things wouldn't have been right y'know?"

"Y-yeah." She blushed, taken aback by his honest answer.

"H-hey are you crying?" he asked in concern, cupping both sides of her face so that she met his charcoal black eyes. "N-no…" she sniffled, feeling her cheeks heat up under his touch.

"Ah geez, and here I thought this would make you happy after all that food I ate… it was so good though." She giggled at his response, making his heartbeat quicken.

And in that precise moment she thought maybe, just maybe, he kinda, sorta liked her too.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You still owe me a meal." He sighed.

"Yeah… I know."

Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Was it good, bad, so-so? XD Let me know how I did. Feedback is DEEPLY appreciated. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Across the Universe

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated my other story, but don't worry I'm working on it as we speak and will soon be updated! :D If you haven't seen it you should check it out. Decided to add this to my collect of one-shots, anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Goodbye Papa, I'm sorry I couldn't be the young woman that you wanted me to be…"

The cool summer night wind whipped at the blonde haired girl's face, the effects making her thoughts more clear. How long had she been standing upon that bridge? Twenty seconds? Twenty minutes? Twenty hours?

Time seemed endless for the stranger that stared down at the empty river below her feet. She had pictured it many times in her head, waiting for this moment to happen. Her memories and thoughts scattered throughout her brain like a film, piecing bits and piece of forgotten images together.

With a shaking breath, she gripped onto the wooden ledge, slowly levering her body around the barrier separating her from her freedom.

"Don't do it!"

Her head whipped around, turning to look at a young boy—no older than herself—stare back at her. His unruly spiky salmon colored locks and sharp features caused her to release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"S-stay back, don't think I won't jump." She warned, staring back at the flowing stream of water.

Raising both hands as a means of assurance that he was harmless, the spiky haired boy slowly approached her.

"I-I know that… that's why I'm going to have to save you." She tried all her best to not laugh at the remark.

"_Save me_? No one can save me. You don't even know me!"

"You're right. But I do know one thing, if you jump, I jump." He vowed giving her a look that stated he was deadly serious.

Just who is this boy?

"Here. Take my hand," he offered, extending his hand out to her.

She stared at the limb as if it were a snake, scrutinizing it under her gaze. Did he seriously think that she was playing around when she said she would jump?

"Look," he started, releasing a heavy sigh as he spoke, "I may not know you, and you probably don't trust me, but whatever problems you're dealing with can't be all that bad. And running away from them like this isn't going to solve anything; it'll only make them worse."

"What do you know about _problems_?" She threw in his face, it was her last trump card.

The longer she spoke to this pink haired boy the more her fears went away.

"Everyone has problems, some are just worse than others. Here, just take my hand and we can talk it out." Giving one last glimpse at his offer, a small smile etched its way across her face. She never met anyone as kind as him before.

Placing her hand in his, he carefully pulled her over the ledge, neither one letting go of the others hand as they both stood on the wooden bridge.

"You mean you own this whole farm, Natsu?" the name rolling off her tongue gave him a pleasant feeling deep within his chest as they talked.

"Yep, my old man left me when I was little, and I never saw him again…" his eyes downcast as he spoke. "But, one day when I have the money, I'll leave this farm and search for him." He grinned, returning to his bright and cheerful manner. Lucy had never met anyone like him before. He dressed in the most peculiar outfit, but bore the mark of Fairies making his presence intriguing to her as they talked.

She didn't know why, but that look before on Natsu's face, made her heart break. She wanted nothing more than to cradle him in her arms like a mother and comfort him.

"I really envy you Natsu; you have all this land to do as you want without anyone having to tell you what to do, or where to go." she sighed.

"Hey what's with this gloomy attitude? You got to learn to smile more Luce!" he cheered, placing a strong arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush.

"H-hey, don't act so familiar!" she squirmed, pushing against his hard chest in protest.

"Huh, what's wrong with me calling you 'Luce'?" he blinked.

"N-nothing…" His onyx orbs stared at her curiously before he gave a hearty laugh.

"You're such a weirdo Lucy!"

Opening her mouth to protest she found herself at a loss of words when she saw his boyish smile. A sight she would never get tired of, one that she would never admit to.

They had been laying there for what seemed like forever. Neither one wanting this night to end as they gazed at the heavenly lights together.

Over time the two had developed a close friendship in secrecy. Lucy had taught Natsu about the stars and their constellations, which had led them to both meeting up at night to gaze at the Milky Way together.

"My Father wants me to get married soon." Natsu looked at his friend in surprise, as she continued to stare at the night sky above them.

"He wants me to give him an heir, so that the Heartfilia lineage can succeed." Lucy continued, ignoring the salmon haired boy as he stared at her.

"But I don't want to marry someone that I don't know, least of all because someone told me to. I want to marry for love." Tears threatened to fall as she spoke.

"Lucy…" he whispered, as he wiped the tears from her eyes. It felt like a dagger stabbing him in the chest whenever she cried. She meant more to him than a friend. But he could never tell her that.

Turning her face to look at him, she felt her breath get caught in her chest as she gazed upon the boy. His expression telling her he was longing for something, but what? She had never noticed the golden flecks that were in his dark eyes, or the way his lips looked so tempting until now.

What was happening?

"Luce," he breathes her name, tickling her porcelain skin "…marry me."

Without a second thought, she gently cups his face in her hands and brings him forward, bringing their lips closer and closer together, until finally they meet.

"I won't allow this foolishness to continue Lucy, you are a Heartfilia, not a _commoner_ like him!" her Father's voice echoing off the marble walls of his private study room.

The little girl who was quiet and timid was no longer present.

"Papa, I'm not asking for your permission. Who I choose to be with… is my decision and mine alone!" she yelled, pulling off the expensive jewelry and throwing it down at the stone floor, shattering at her response.

Jude Heartfilia stood stalk still, staring in disbelief at his daughter's eyes that showed anger.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of being told every day that I am beneath you, or that my status is determined by whatever you say it is. You may not say it, but your actions do. It's in these gems you buy me, these fancy clothes I never ask for, and the parties you force me to go to. I'm marrying Natsu… no matter what."

On that day, 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia was dead, and Lucy Heartfilia was born.

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if…" pressing a delicate finger up to his lips, she stopped her soon-to-be husband.

"I told you already that I belong to you. I want to be with you forever Natsu, no matter what others say." She smiled at him, making his heart flutter at her words.

"You're right, screw people if they think different." He grinned making her giggle in response, as he clutched her small hand in his, as both faced the alter.

* * *

It had been a small wedding, one that would be shared with by only their close loved ones and friends. As soon as they said their vows and shared a kiss, everyone had hollered with excitement at the newly formed marriage between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia—now to be called Lucy Dragneel.

All were delighted in the union.

All except for one…

He had not come home all day.

His dinner sat cold on the small wooden table, waiting for him to kick the door open, complain about the cows again, and devour his meal.

However night turned into dawn, then afternoon, and soon to be dusk.

Tired of waiting, she ran out of the house, eager to find her newly-wed husband, ready to give him the scolding of his life.

She had checked the stables, the pond, the tavern, but no luck.

'Natsu where are you, you big dummy?'

"Hey, Lucy!"

Spinning around, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Natsu waved his arm at her, flashing his famous smile at her as he carried the small clothed bundle in his arms.

Without thinking, Lucy ran to him wrapping her arms around her husband, feeling all her doubts, and fears leave her.

"idiot! I was worried sick about you!" she cried softly, making his smile falter.

"I'm really sorry Lucy, really I am. But I… kind of had my hands busy."

Glaring up at the pink haired boy, she was ready to tell him off until she heard what sounded like a 'meow'. Her attention darted to the small bundle in his arms, staring back at her was a blue haired cat. Where he could find such an odd colored cat baffled her.

"I figured that you must get really lonely while I'm working, so I brought you this little guy." The blonde haired woman stared at him in shock.

"I'm thinking about naming him Happy, what do you think Lucy?" he looked to his wife for confirmation, and was instead staring at her teary eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" the panic in his voice making her smile at her oblivious husband.

"Nothing. I just… I love you." she smiled before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, causing the male to blush.

"Natsu! Stop why are you doing this?!" Lucy yelled, fighting the tight hold that the guards had on her as she watched her husband being dragged away.

"By order of the King, your highness, your Father has instructed that we bring the prisoner to be charged and then hanged." The words hit her like cold water, shock surrounding her ability to think as fear started to take over her senses.

"Hanged...? Under what charges?" her voice shaky, trying her best to not appear weak.

"Burglary."

"I know that you can set him free. And if you want to continue living then I suggest that you release my Husband at _once_." The golden haired beauty seethed.

"I am sorry Lucy, but I can no longer play into this little game of yours. It is merely an act of rebellion, and I understand that, but times have changed. I have changed. I'm doing this for your own good, when he took you away from me, he took something very precious from me." The dark blonde haired man spoke, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Slapping his touch away from her, she scowled at him in rage. A flurry of emotions began to wallow within her, she was infuriated with her Father's narrow-mindedness, and fearful for Natsu's well-being.

"I'll do whatever I have to. Just please, _please_," she begged, as tears streamed down her face, "Please, let Natsu go."

Giving her one long last look, the King turned to the scarlet haired royal guard, signaling her to release the pink haired man.

"Very well," he started acting as if he hadn't almost killed his daughter's lover. "I'll have you make it up to me Lucy." She heard her Father speak, as he turned away from her walking out of the now empty room.

Lucy never felt so helpless her entire left.

Sadness hitting her like a wave, tugging at her heartstrings as she sunk to her knees, leaving her to cry her heart out.

'Natsu… how long has it been since I've seen you?'

"My Lord, the Princess has refused to eat anything, I'm starting to worry…" the red haired woman spoke.

"I see. Thank you for reporting this to me Erza." Making her leave, the scarlet haired woman began to worry for the Princess. It wasn't her place, for if it weren't for the King she would still be stuck in that prison, but the blonde haired girl who showed her kindness and grace deserved some help.

Didn't she?

"I understand you have not been taking care of yourself properly Lucy." The man stared at the empty shell of his daughter. Her fragile figure and dazed expression struck a nerve in him.

'Layla give me strength…'

"I will make a deal with you, Lucy…"

It had been days since he worked on his farm. The weeds had spread across the land, the barn needed fixing, and the roof needed to be fixed.

Only one thought crossed his mind as he sat down at the wooden table he once shared.

'Lucy…'

The sound of someone knocking on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. Pretending to not hear the incessant noise, his temper got the best of him as the stranger did not sound as if they were giving up.

"This is private—" he stopped in his tracks as he stared at the blonde woman. Raising a delicate blonde brow at him she had a knowing smile across her lips as she stared back at the salmon haired boy.

"Lucy!" he cried out, pulling her into a tight embrace.

There were so many questions he had to ask her, so much he wanted to say he didn't know where to begin. Giving him a gentle smile, she gave him a chaste kiss before entering their home.

"How are you and Happy?" she grinned, as her chocolate orbs bore into his obsidian ones.

"Good…good…" he mentally slapped himself for sounding so lame.

Lucy giggled at his response, "What's so funny?"

"You." She teased, watching as he leaned his face closer to hers, anticipation bubbling in her chest as his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

"_I know how much he meant to you now Lucy and I do care about you. But I can't afford to lose you. So I'll make you a deal—no a proposition. Since you seem to love this boy, and if he loves you then, I shall have it that you two can meet, but only one day out of the whole year. I need you to work on your weaving. Makarov will transport you on a boat to meet him across the river, however, only if it is not raining."_

_Lucy nodded in response, letting the information sink in._

'_A day that her and Natsu could meet? What day should she choose? St. Valentine's day?'_

"_Do you accept?"_

"_Yes. I do."_

_Giving her an affirmative nod, he brought out a golden document and quill pen, ready to make a contract with her._

"_What day do you choose my dear?" Lucy thought hard about the date, biting her lip in concentration._

_Suddenly, like a beacon of light, she found the answer._

"_July 7th… it's the day of when we first met."_

"_Then so shall it be… on the 7th day of the 7th month you shall be able to see your husband, but you must return to me the next day." nodding in agreement, Lucy signed her name on the document besides her Father's name._

_It may have not been the Fairy Tale ending that she had dreamed about, but if she could have her one wish of meeting her lover, then she would gladly take it._

**.end**


	3. Here I Come to Save the Day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

'How do I get myself in these situations?' the celestial mage internally groaned.

The day had started off pretty normal, having spent her morning at the guild chatting away with Levy and Mira. Lucy had used her remaining time at home finishing up her latest story.

All was quiet on the front making the blonde mage wonder where a certain dragon slayer was at.

…until night had fallen.

"There's trouble afoot." The dark figure stated, perched upon a building's ledge as they overlooked the city.

The shadow nodded its head, following their partner as they ventured out into the night.

They were stealthy, like ninja.

"How could I be so stupid as to forget my keys at the guild?"

Knowing Aquarius she would surely give the blonde a punishment _far_ worse than death.

Lucy shivered at the images of the mermaid's last punishment.

She missed the dark chuckle that erupted from deep within an alley, as she continued walking. The faster she got her keys the faster she could get home.

"Well, well, well, waddya have here, a little girl all alone out at night? Boy, sure aren't too smart ain't ya girlie?"

Whipping her head around the grinning bandit stood behind her. Holding onto a magical weapon in his one hand with the other placed in his pocket while he smoked on a cigarette, giving her the impression of a gang member.

Given any other situation Lucy would have laughed at the overly cliché man and summoned Leo on him.

But she was without Leo—or any of her keys—and right now she was walking at night without said keys or help.

God she was pathetic.

The attacker yanked her arm harshly pulling her to him, protesting with all her might screaming at him to stop.

Perhaps she should have bought that rape whistle last week.

"I'll teach you to—"

A dark figure slammed their fist into the man's face silencing him. Lucy could only stare in shock at the mysterious savior.

"Picking on woman in an alley? Shame on you."

"Who-who are you?!"

"I am the savior of the night, evil's worst fear, and friend to all those in need! I am Fairy Woman!"

Lucy blinked incredulously at the curvy black skintight clad woman; the hero's scarlet red hair wavering in the cold night wind.

Automatically Lucy face palmed.

"You have got to be joking…" the golden haired girl deadpanned, once again cursing herself for not keeping track of her keys.

But because she was a Fairy Tail wizard, and she was on the guild's strongest (strangest) team, things got only more _intriguing_.

"Have no fear the great Salamander is here!"

All eyes turned to the dragon slayer grinning broadly at the action going on. Left hand blazing with fire, the pink haired mage joined alongside his comrade both readying themselves for any moves their enemy was about to make.

"N-NATSU?! What are you doing? Do the two of you go dressing up like this at night just looking for crime?"

"I do not know who this 'Natsu' person is. But he sounds awesome and strong! Do not fear citizen, Fairy Woman and I will protect you." She heard her partner bellow, striking a pose as he flexed his muscles.

"…Natsu… take off that stupid mask and cape right now." Lucy growled, shooting death beams at the fire mage.

Even in her captured state, she still had time to argue with her idiotic teammate.

"…I-I don't know what you're talking about." He squeaked, quaking with fear under his best friend's gaze.

Erza remained nonplused, as she drew her sword and aimed it towards the bandit vowing to show him true hell if he chose to fight.

Already scared shitless at what was going on the man sped off crying about the two monsters he met in the alley.

"No thanks are necessary young lady_,_ we were happy to help." Fairy Woman addressed the scowling blonde, placing her sword back to wherever in God's name her swords came from.

"Seriously? I mean I can somewhat understand Natsu dressing up like a weirdo—"

"—HEY!—"

"—but you Erza?"

"And what's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" she glared, making Lucy second guess questioning the sword wielder's taste in fashion.

Too stunned for words the blonde waved it off, sweating bullets as her comrade turned to face the fire breather.

"_You,_" she seethed frightening the salmon head. "Next time you join me on one of my missions be sure to help out, instead of standing there!"

"A-Aye sir!" the dragon slayer saluted.

Nodding in approval, the black clad woman made her exit, leaving the couple alone.

Lucy turned to her partner first, frowning at the black mask and red cape he wore over his usual attire.

"Honestly Natsu, what on Earth Land possessed you to dress like this?" rubbing his neck nervously, the dragon slayer chuckled in response furrowing his best friend's frown even more.

"_Natsu…_"

The tone in her voice sent warning bells in the fire mage's head.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Superheroes getting all that free food, fame, money, and girls." He started, crossing his arms and scrunching his face in irritation.

'That's what this was all about?'

"I mean, we save tons of people all the time! Yeah, it's for our guild and we want to, but how come these superheroes in your stories Luce get all the good stuff! It's not fair!" he continued, throwing the cape off and onto the ground, soon to be joining his mask too.

"Dummy, don't you see? They're not real. The real heroes are the ones who protect their friends and loved ones. A hero can be anyone Natsu, you, me, Erza, anyone. Besides… those tights are overrated." They laughed together at her comment.

Hearing his best friend's speech brought a warm feeling deep inside him. Lucy was right, he was overreacting to things.

What on earth possessed him to believe that the beautiful celestial wizard would ever fall for a cape-wearing, muscle bound weirdo?

Untying the string on the back of his head Natsu proceeded to take off the black mask, when a familiar touch on his hand stopped him from doing so.

"Don't."

Giving her a questioning look, he was taken aback by her cute giggle.

Hormones be damned.

Placing her soft and delicate hands over his much larger and stronger ones, she gently placed the mask back over his face.

"Okay… now I'm totally lost." He spoke, his eyes never leaving hers as she stared up at him, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

Even under the pale moonlight she was even more gorgeous to him; the way her porcelain skin glowed, along with her golden tresses falling over her shoulder curling at the ends from the bath she took an hour ago. She truly was a goddess.

"Keep it on," she leaned in further, her mouth just a few centimeters away from his ear. "I think it makes you look _sexy_." She purred, sending shivers down his spine at her words.

The dragon slayer gave her the most seductive smirk that practically had her panties hitting the floor.

"Does this mean I get a reward for saving you?" he teased, leaning in close to her soft lips.

"Hmm… I don't know, you tell me." She teased back.

Pulling one another close, Lucy felt a pair of lips on her own, making her melt into the fiery heat. Natsu wasn't much different, as having the girl you were madly in love with kiss you, was the greatest reward he could ever have.

Lucy's keys were forgotten until morning had come, where Happy teased the key holder of being too careless leaving them behind at the guild where Mira had asked if the exceed could return them to her.

Aquarius was _livid_ to say the least.

* * *

The next day at the guild, Gray watched from the corner of his eye the newly formed couple making out. Hearing the coos from Mira and Lisanna, the ice wizard was this close to forming his own coffin.

Anything was better than watching this horror movie.

Glancing at the skilled swordswoman, he noticed a distressed look on her face as she pulled out a tiny envelope, initialed: F.W.

"Hey Erza, what's with the letter?" he asked.

The scarlet haired woman squeaked, drawing him closer to inform him of its contents.

"I have an important mission for you, if you choose to accept. Meet me at the guild hall at seven-o'-clock and don't be late."


End file.
